Avatar!
by emeralddusk
Summary: If you saw Avatar then you gotta read this!


Avatar

Avatar!

(This story is in no way related to "James Cameron's Avatar!")

_James Cameron was asleep one night, when he had the stupidest dream ever. It was about blue people who rode on dragons and horses and made phone calls on trees. It was so dumb, so he made a movie about it. It was the year 2154, and a man named James Sully was headed to a far away planet in order to start all over. Little did he know he would do exactly what I just said._

James was in his isolation pods while the ship traveled to Jamesdora, and he was thinking. "Wow, we're finally gonna be on Jamesdora, and I'm gonna start all over." He remembered back to when his brother was being cremated, and they offered him a job. They said he would enter into a fake body and get in with the natives so he could negotiate their relocation from the tree they lived in, which sat on a valuable mineral deposit of Jamesdoneum. "Why don't they just take out some guns and shoot their f-in' brains out?" Asked James back then, and now.

"Shut up you ass!" Yelled Dr. James Augustine, back then, and now from her pod right next to James'. They then took the body of James' brother, Cameron, and threw it into the bonfire. That's how they cremated people then, for all the spiritial and moral aspects had long since left the earth since they invented new technologies that taught that only hatred and selfishness made you happy. People then danced around the fire and roasted marshmallows over it.

Meanwhile, the ship had just docked on Jamesdora. "Ha, wake up!" Yelled an attendant. "We're here."

"'Bout f***in' time!" Said James. The ship had left when he was thirty, and took fifty years to get to Jamesdora, so he was now eighty years old.

Jake was wheeling himself through the compound, as Colonel Jamesrich was yelling at everybody, telling them that they were here to collect the rare Jamesdoneum, and get in return 6 billion James dollars, which isn't much. But James was given a special offer, for he had the same name as the producer, that if he succeeded in his mission, he would get his legs back, his real legs. Not legs they sawed off some dead guy and sewed on to you. They did that. At the launching chamber, James met with a Jamescameron Jamesery, who had trained with his brother for years for this mission. It was then that Dr. James Augustine walked in, and everybody started to threw up. She came over to James. When he stopped throwing up she talked to him. "I don't need you, I need your brother." Said James.

"Sorry, he died. He died trying to load his gun with it in his mouth." Said James.

"Mother f***. We may have the same name, but we are nothing alike."

"Let's go James." Said Jamescameron.

"What?" Said the two. They then went into the center with all the pods. There they were showed their Jamesatars that had been made especially for them. James went up to his.

"Wow, looks like me." He said.

"Course it was you idiot!" Said Jamescameron jokingly as he slapped James in the head. When he woke up an hour later they got into the pods. They then entered into their Jamesatars, and James loved it.

"Wow, this rocks!" He yelled as he ran and kicked another man in a Jamesatar off a cliff. The next day James, James, Jamescameron, and Jamesy, the pilot, went deep into the forests of Jamesdora, and were scouting the forest.

"Look at this energy, like awesome." Said James.

James was then attacked by a large panther. "Wa! James!" He yelled.

"What?" Said the two.

James then ran and fell into the great James River, and went into the forest. After walking six hours, he was found by a fellow Jamesvi', named Jamestiri'. She raised her bow, but a jellyfish landed on her bow, which was odd because jellyfish lived in the ocean, on earth. "What the f***." Said Jamestiri' in a confused voice.

Later, James was killing some wolves for dinner, when Jamestiri' captured him and brought him to the big tree. "Whoa, this is one nice tr..."

Jamestiri' was ordered to teach him the ways of the Jamesvi', he rode horses, and got a big stupid dragon thing. One day, he was flying and a large dragon attacked him. "Whoa! Who do you think you are!" Yelled James as he narrowly escaped it. "That mother needs to learn some manners."

That night, as home tree, Jamestiri' was showing James a sculpture of a dragon. "This, is Jamesrut, an ancient dragon."

"I'll say it is." Said James.

"My grandmother's step father was Jamesrut Mato, rider of Jamesrut." Said Jamestiri'.

"He rode this mother?" Asked James.

"Ya, he did." Said Jamestiri'.

Later, James was initiated into the the tribe, by the initial process. "Ra!" Yelled the people as they hazed him by throwing eggs and having a huge frat party.

At the big tree, James and Jamestiri' were walking. "This is, uh, the tree of voices, the voices of our ancestors." Said Jamestiri'.

James then put some of those weird receptor things on his hair thing. He heard things. "I hear them." He said.

"They live James, withing Jameswa."

"Jameswa, who the hell is that mother!" Demanded James.

"She is our leader, the spirit of the forest you idiot." Said Jamestiri' as she slapped him.

"Ow!" Yelled James. Much later, after they had chosen eachother as their mates, the place was attacked by the people, including James. "Take that you bumbs!" Yelled James as he took down the last tree on pandora. Back on earth, James and Jamestiri' went and discovered the best movie ever made, Avatar, and Titanic, and Terminator, the first two, not the stupid third and fourth ones, and True lies. They lived a great life, with James Cameron's movies. Ya!

**Avatar!**

**THE END**


End file.
